My All
by AestheticBreezyDoll
Summary: This is a filler to my story The Clandestine of the Ardor Potion. Wolfram sings in attempt to make Yuuri understand him, even though he can't hear him. Songfic. Yuuram. Shounen-Ai


**My All**

**By: Aesthetic Breezy Doll**

**A/N: **This is a filler for my story The Clandestine of the Ardor Potion. It's more of a song fic though and I'm still experimenting on how I could make song fics.

This is really the prologue of TCOTAP, the night before Conrad left and Yuuri asked Wolfram to practice with him/train him but you could still think of this as a filler, probably the night after Wolfram first met Ersatz.

Anyway, the song is entitled My All by Mariah Carey and the lyrics are italicized and aligned to the center. The other italicized words that are aligned to the left are Wolfram's thoughts.

Enjoy!

It was around ten and the most of the castle inhabitants were asleep except for the castle guards who had their shift that night who were trying desperately not to. One particular knight though, or you could say prince, was wide awake watching the figure he chose to love and protect for the rest of his life. Wolfram looked at Yuuri's sleeping figure, smiling to himself. Yuuri had been the first person who was able to take his breath away, though he doubted that Yuuri really meant to. He thought of a song and sang it softly, if not in a whisper.

_I am thinking of you_

_In my sleepless solitude tonight_

He smiled and gently brushed his dark locks aside, to see his face clearly but it didn't bother him that Yuuri grunted and turned to face the other side. He always did. He frowned a bit and let his hand drop unto his lap.

_If it's wrong to love you_

_Then my heart just won't let me be right_

_'Cause I've drowned in you_

_And I won't pull through_

_Without you by my side_

Surprisingly, Yuuri turned his head up with a slight smile on his face, probably enlightened by Wolfram's voice, or so he liked to believe.

_I'd give my all to have_

_Just one more night with you_

_With you willing to_ Wolfram added in thought.

_I'd risk my life to feel_

_Your body next to mine_

_'Cause I can't go on_

_Living in the memory of our song_

_I'd give my all for your love tonight_

He placed his hands on either side of Yuuri's head, hovering above him, looking straight into his face, illuminated by the moonlight from their window.

_Baby can you feel me_

_Imagining I'm looking in your eyes_

_I can see you clearly_

_Vividly emblazoned in my mind_

_And yet you're so far_

_Like a distant star_

_I'm wishing on tonight_

He leaned forward slightly, his arms supporting him as he tried to his best not to kiss Yuuri, though he wasn't doing very well of it.

_I'd give my all to have_

_Just one more night with you_

…_eagerly agreeing_ he added mentally.

_I'd risk my life to feel_

_Your body next to mine_

…_sharing warmth _he thought as he blushed.

_'Cause I can't go on_

_Living in the memory of our song_

_I'd give my all for your love tonight_

Holding his breath, he slowly leaned closer. Half way through, he continued to whisper the song in harmony.

_I'd give my all to have_

_Just one more night with you_

…_wanting to_ he visualized.

_I'd risk my life to feel_

_Your body next to mine_

…_with warmth to share_ he imagined.

_'Cause I can't go on_

_Living in the memory of our song_

_I'd give my all for your love tonight_

He was slowly closing the distance between them when he stopped as he felt their noses touch. He felt Yuuri's breath was over his lips.

_Give my all for your love_

_Tonight_

But sadly, he knew he really couldn't so he just closed the distance between them to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, Yuuri." He whispered before settling into his side of the bed.

--

A couple of hours later, just before dawn, the young king stirred slightly from his sleep. He turned to face his bedmate who was facing the opposite side and leaned over to him. He brushed away some golden locks before placing a hesitant kiss on his cheek. He smiled at the blond prince who didn't seem to notice his action. He sighed and spoke softly "I'll learn to love you…someday, one day, I'm sure. I'll give you my all."

**end**

So, how was it?

I just found myself searching for Mariah's old songs since I used to listen to it when I was younger. While I was listening to it, I was proofreading TCOTAP then ideas came and I decided to make a filler of TCOTAP. I prefer this to be the prologue of it but as I've said, it could be the filler during the time when Yuuri was still K.O. haha (laughs to herself) by Ersatz. Yuuri's part in this filler could be a few hours after he spoke to Wolfram.

If you haven't read The Clandestine of the Ardor Potion, then it's okay because this is more like the prologue of it. So if you haven't, read it!

For those who have and aren't busy, I beg you to write more! I need KKM fanfics! (haha, I sound like BLUEEEyyy) but honestly, please do! I'll be uploading a new story in a week or so. It's obviously about KKM since I don't know why but I can't write or think of anything else. It's honestly a weird but nice addiction that I've gotten into. Don't forget, weird is good!

Anyway, reviews please!


End file.
